


Bedroom

by jo19844_twfic



Series: 100 fic prompts [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does go on in Ianto's bedroom in the morning? <br/>for the prompt "bedroom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom

Jack fluffed the pillows behind his back and sat up in bed; it was a double, maybe even king-size, and he always enjoyed the comfort of the thick springy mattress compared to his hard camp bed at the hub. He moved to the middle and stretched his arms out until they just about reached the edges of the bed and smiled. 

“I love how much room I get I this bed,” Jack said. “If I could get this bed down into my quarters at the hub I'd steal it from you.” 

Ianto was in the bathroom cleaning his teeth and rolled his eyes to himself in the mirror. “We go through this every time you stay over,” he said, his voice muffled by the thick minty foam that had formed in his mouth. “I'll get you a divan instead of that old thing.” 

“I don't want a divan. I want _this_ bed.” 

“Well you can't have it.” 

The Welshman spat the toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth with water before walking to the doorway. He stood with one hand on his hip and the other on the door frame, wearing only a towel; his wet hair half stuck up and half flopped into his face, letting small beads of water run down his forehead. 

Jack turned his head to the side so he could see him and smiled at what he saw. “How come I'm never allowed to take your morning shower with you any more?” 

“Because the last time you shared my shower we ended up being two hours late for work.” 

“So?” Jack grinned 

“So, Gwen knew exactly what we had been doing to be so late and at lunchtime, when you were safely tucked away in telephone conference with the home secretary, she dragged me to Starbucks for lunch and forced me to divulge details of exactly what we had done to make us two hours late.” He grabbed another towel and rubbed it through his wet hair. “Every time we go for lunch the Starbucks staff lose a little more of their innocence.” 

Jack laughed and rolled over in the bed, collecting the duvet a little more as he did.

 

“Did I ever tell you that you look cute when you're wet?” 

“Only every day.” Ianto walked into the room, carefully avoiding Jack's grabbing hands as he tried to snatch the towel away, and walked over to his Wardrobe. “Playtime is over now, time for work.” He cast his eyes over the contents and finally decided on his black pinstripe suit with matching waistcoat; he plucked out a wine coloured shirt to go with it and a tie to match. 

 

“Work?”

 

“Yes, work. You _do_ remember work don't you, Jack?” 

“Yes, work, the place where you parade your tight ass around all day in those trousers and won't let me bend you over the desk and spank it.” 

“You can't spank me over your desk"

 

"Why not?"

 

"For a start you have far too much paperwork piling up on it that you never seem to do."

 

"you're such a nag!"

 

"It's my job to nag you, if I didn't nag you then you would never do it."

 

Jack quickly changed the subject. “Y'know, when I first started to sleep here I was very upset with your wardrobe.” 

Ianto turned around slowly and stared at Jack. “Why?” he asked. “ What's wrong with my wardrobe. I thought you liked my suits?” 

“Oh no, I love your suits, I mean obviously I prefer you out of your suits, but I actually mean the wardrobe itself. You know, the thing that holds your clothes.” 

Ianto took a step back and looked at the wardrobe. It was nothing out of the ordinary; it was built into the wall with two mirrored sliding doors and inside, organised by colour, type and cut, were all of his work clothes. Below the neat row of organised bliss, was a chrome shoe rack that held all of his shoes; above the rail, he kept storage boxes containing, according to the neatly-written labels, 'stuff'. 

 

“What's wrong with it?” 

“It's just a little normal.” 

The Welshman gave him a look that Jack found hard to place; it was halfway between amusement and confusion, with just a hint of insult to add to the mix

 

“Too normal, what do you mean too normal?” 

“Yeah.” Jack sat up in bed and lay on his front, letting his bare backside stick up into the air. “I kinda had you down as having a special sci-fi wardrobe, you know, like James Bond has. And a bed that comes magically out of the wall or something.” 

Ianto's look of insult intensified. “James bond is _not_ sci-fi, he's action adventure.” 

“You know what I mean. James Bond has an automatic wardrobe that revolves so that he doesn't have to chose what to wear himself.” 

“No, he doesn't.” 

“He doesn't?” 

“No.” 

“I'm sure he does. I can definitely remember there being a wardrobe that automatically put outfits together with a little computer. There was a blonde girl.” Jack stared at the wall in deep thought for a moment. “I'm sure it was a bond film.” 

“No. I'm pretty sure that you're thinking of Clueless the movie. Cher needed an outfit for a date if I remember correctly.” 

“You've seen clueless the movie?” Jack smiled and quickly tried to pull Ianto towards him by his towel, but failed; he held the wet towel in his hand and threw it towards the laundry basket. Jack smiled and stretched over to slap the Welshman's arse; the moment his palm met with the flesh Ianto jumped. “Nice ass.” 

Ianto shot Jack a disapproving look over his shoulder and quickly pulled on his underwear before turning around. “It's not going to work.”

 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jack said innocently.

 

He turned around to the mirror and started to dress again. “Just get your clothes on and make me some toast.” 

Jack sighed. “One day it will work and you will cave in.” He jumped out of bed and slipped on his underwear and his trousers, then his socks. He stood behind the Welshman.

 

“Nope.”

“One day you will agree to have sex with me whilst you're getting ready for work wearing only your shirt and tie.” 

“Maybe one day, but not today.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Jack kissed his lovers neck softly and slid his hand down his stomach slowly, resting his hand over the band of his underwear, his fingers playing with the elastic teasingly. 

“Toast,” Ianto ordered calmly. “And that coffee should be ready by now.” 

“You're always ordering me about.” Jack smiled. “I kinda like it.” 

Ianto smiled, then sighed and removed Jack's hands from his underwear. He looked at Jack through the mirror. “You're impossible .” 

“So many lips have uttered that sentence to me.” 

“And yet you still haven't got the hint?” The Welshman faced him. “Toast.” 

“Sex?” 

“No.” Ianto shook his head and then spoke slowly, as though he was trying to break through a language barrier. “T-o-a-s-t.” 

“Sex and then toast?” He pulled Ianto towards him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “I'll cover myself in butter and strawberry jam so that I taste the same?” 

“Toast now. Sex later.” 

Jack ran his hands down to cup Ianto's arse. “How much later?” 

He thought for a moment. “When we have time.” 

“There's always time for sex, Ianto.” 

“But there's only a limited window for Toast, so get to it.” 

“You always want toast,” Jack moaned. 

“And you always want sex.” 

“So, what's your argument?” Jack asked, pushing his lovers underwear down just a little. “We can have sex and then go to work, we have plenty of time, plus I'm pretty sure your boss is quite flexible.” 

“He is very flexible.” Ianto smiled and kissed Jack hard, pressing him against the wall a little; he pushed against him with his hips and let his hands roam through his hair. “If you ever want to get to work today then I suggest you make me some toast.” 

“If I make you toast then can we have dusty archive box sex later?” 

He thought about it for a moment. “Yes.” 

“Will you wear just your tie and spank me with your clipboard?” 

“I'll even write an archive number on your arse and file you if that'll make you happy.” 

“Is it wrong that I'm kind of intrigued at how you would file me?” Jack pulled the Welshman towards him a little more, turning his submissive position into more of a dominant one. “And excited to find out.” 

Ianto kissed Jack one more time and then pulled back, grabbing his shirt from the hanger. “Now go and make me some breakfast and I might just find time to do some filing before work begins.” 

Jack threw on his under shirt and headed for the kitchen with a smile on his face and Ianto sat down on the edge of the bed looking around. His bedroom was fairly mundane, with clean white walls and very 'normal' furniture; his wardrobe wasn't automatic and his bed didn't come out of the wall in some Bond-like fashion, but if the walls had ears they would have one hell of a story to tell.


End file.
